ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Poland)
Cartoon Network is a Polish pay television channel aimed at kids. The channel was launched on 1 September 1998 as a localised feed of the American television channel of the same name. History On 30 September 2002 the channel began to air in Hungary and Romania, thus sharing its video feed with those countries while adding two additional audio tracks in Hungarian and Romanian. On 1 March 2007, Cartoon Network Poland started broadcasting 24 hours a day. On 1 October 2008 a separate feed of Cartoon Network was created for Hungary and Romania, while the two additional audio tracks that were previously to the channel added in 2002 were moved there. Both feeds are transmitted from Warsaw. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Germany. The channel also carried a Toonami programming block. On 1 September 2016, Cartoon Network Poland was rebranded using graphics from the Check It 4.0 branding package. On 4 June 2018 at 10:00 pm, Cartoon Network Poland aired Cartoon Network Classics for the first time. On 14 June 2018, all Cartoon Network and other Turner-related channels were ceased operations. Programming Final programming * Adventure Time (Pora na przygodę!) * Akademia Futbolu Cartoon Network * The Amazing World of Gumball (Niesamowity świat Gumballa) - new episodes (117-128, 132-133) * Angelo Rules (Angelo rządzi) * Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge (Ben 10: Ostateczne Wyzwanie) - exclusive Polish version * Chop Socky Chooks (Chop Socky Chooks: Kung Fu Kurczaki) * Clarence (Clarence) * Dan Vs. (Dan vs.) * Ekspedycja Cartoon Network - new episodes * Eliot Kid (Eliot Kid) * Feli & Raffina: The Series (Feli & Raffina: Seria) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test) * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series (Lemres i Pani Accord: Seria) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu) * New Ben 10 (Nowy Ben 10) * The Looney Tunes Show (Looney Tunes Show) * Ministerstwo Śmiechu * Regular Show (Zwyczajny serial) - new episodes (177) starting on 29 December 2015 * Robotboy (Robotboy) * Regal Academy (Królewska Akademia Bajek) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) * Teen Titans Go! (Młodzi Tytani: Akcja!) * Total Drama (season 5) (Totalna Porażka: Plejada gwiazd, Totalna Porażka na wyspie Pahkitew) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Uncle Grandpa (Wujcio Dobra Rada) * Yo-kai Watch (Yo-kai Watch) * Xiaolin Chronicles (Kroniki Xiaolin) Former programming * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (13 demonów Scooby Doo) * 2 Stupid Dogs (Dwa głupie psy) * The Addams Family (Rodzina Addamsów) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Nieustraszeni Bracia Adrenalini) * The Amazing Harvey (Niesamowity Harvey) * The Amazing Splashinis (Niesamowite Splashini) * Ancients of Ooga: The Series (Pradawni Ooga) * Animaniacs (Animaniacy) * Atomic Betty (Atomowa Betty) * Baby Potter: The Series (Dziecko Potter) * Baby Jake (Baby Jake) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Bakugan) * Batman Beyond (Batman przyszłości) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni) * Battle B-Daman (B-Daman) * Beetlejuice (Żukosoczek) * Ben 10 (Ben 10) * Ben 10: Alien Force (Ben 10: Obca potęga) * Ben 10: Omniverse (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Bernard (Bernard) * Best Ed (Edek Debeściak) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (Beyblade: Metal Masters) * Camp Lazlo (Harcerz Lazlo) * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety) * Cartoon Network Checker * Cartoon Toon Toon * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series (Cartoonverse Adventures: Seria) * Casper's Scare School (Kacper: Szkoła postrachu) * Cave Kids (Jaskiniątka) * Chowder (Chowder) * Chris Colorado (Chris Colorado) * Class of 3000 (Klasa 3000) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies) * Cow and Chicken (Krowa i Kurczak) * The Cramp Twins (Bliźniaki Cramp) * Cubix (Cubix) * Dance Club * Dark Knights (Pablo i Niebiański Miecz) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Dastardly i Muttley) * Dexter's Laboratory (Laboratorium Dextera) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur (Dink, mały dinozaur) * Dr. Dimensionpants (Doktor Jaciejakiegacie) * DreamWorks Dragons (Jeźdźcy smoków) - returns on 23 November 2015 * Droopy, Master Detective (Droopy, superdetektyw) * Duck Dodgers (Kaczor Dodgers) * Duel Masters (Mistrzowie kaijudo) * Dumb and Dumber (Głupi i głupszy) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Ed, Edd i Eddy) * Evil Con Carne (Zło w Potrawce) * Fanta Babies: The Series (Fanta Babies: Seria) * Fanta Babies: On The Case (Fanta Niemowląt: Na Obudowie) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Fantastyczna Czwórka) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (Figle z Flintstonami) * The Flintstones (Flintstonowie) * Fly Tales (Musze opowieści) * Flying Rhino Junior High (Zwariowana szkoła Latającego Nosorożca) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster) * Galaxy Squad (Oddział Galaktycznych Bohaterów) * The Garfield Show (Garfield Show) * Generator Rex (Generator Rex) * George of the Jungle (George prosto z drzewa) * Gormiti Nature Unleashed (Gormiti) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Zielona Latarnia) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy) * Grim & Evil (Mroczni i źli) * Gumball Network * Harvey Street Kids (Harvey Street Kids) * Heathcliff (Heathcliff i Dingbat) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (He-Man i Władcy Wszechświata) * Hero: 108 (Hero 108) * Hero Factory (Lego: Fabryka bohaterów) * Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Fu-i) * I Am Weasel (Jam Łasica) * Inazuma Eleven (Inazuma 11) * The Jetsons (Jetsonowie) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Justice League (Liga Sprawiedliwych) * Justice League Unlimited (Liga Sprawiedliwych Bez Granic) * Kipper the Dog (Kacper) * Lassie (Lassie) * The Latest Buzz (Najnowsze wydanie) * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (Legenda Wulkanu Sióstr) * Level Up (Level Up) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Podwójne życie Jagody Lee) * Looney Tunes (Zwariowane Melodie) * Maraton Mix * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka) * The Mask: Animated Series (Maska) * Megas XLR (Megas XLR) * M.I. High (S.A.W. Szkolna Agencja Wywiadowcza) * Mike, Lu & Og (Mike, Lu i Og) * Mixels (Mixele) * Mona the Vampire (Wampirzyca Mona) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (Mucha Lucha) * My Dating's Stepbrother (My datowania za stepbrother) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą) * My Spy Family (Szpiegowska rodzinka) * The New Fred and Barney Show (Nowe przygody Freda i Barniego) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Nowy Scooby Doo) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Co gryzie Jimmy'ego?) * Over the Garden Wall (Za bramą ogrodu, Po drugiej stronie muru) * Ozzy & Drix (Ozzy i Drix) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series (Pablo the Little Penguin: Seria) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop) * Peppa Pig (Peppa) * Pet Alien (Ufolągi) * Piątek Na Żądanie * PicMe (Zdjęciaki) * Power Rangers Megaforce (Power Rangers Megaforce) * The Powerpuff Girls (Atomówki) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa) * Puyo Puyo (Puyo Puyo: Bitewne Przygody Kosmity) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (Redakai: W poszukiwaniu Kairu) * Richie Rich (Richie Rich) * The Sarah Jane Adventures (Przygody Sary Jane) * The Secret Saturdays (Tajemniczy Sobotowie) * Samurai Jack (Samuraj Jack) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Scooby i Scrappy Doo) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo shorts (Scooby i Scrappy Doo) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów) * The Scooby-Doo Show (Scooby Doo) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie) * Shaun the Sheep (Baranek Shaun) * Sheep in the Big City (Owca w Wielkim Mieście) * Skatoony * Skunk Fu! (Skunks Fu) * Socks TV (SkarpeTV) * Spaced Out (Kosmiczna rodzinka) * Squirrel Boy (Wiewiórek) * Staraoke (Staraoke) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów) * Storm Hawks (Storm Hawks) * Sym-Bionic Titan (Tytan Symbionik) * Superbabies (Superbabies: Przygody najszybszych niemowląt) * Teamwork Illumination (Oświetlenie pracy zespołowej) * Teen Titans (Młodzi Tytani) * The Tex Avery Show (Tex Avery przedstawia) * ThunderCats (ThunderCats) * The Tidings (Żywiołki) * Time Squad (Strażnicy czasu) * Tom and Jerry (Tom i Jerry) * Tom & Jerry Kids (Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego) * Toonami KnockOut * Top Cat (Kocia ferajna) * Total Drama Action (Plan Totalnej Porażki) * Total Drama Island (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy) * Total Drama World Tour (Totalna porażka w trasie) * Transformers: Cybertron (Transfromerzy: Cybertron) * Transformers: Energon (Transformerzy: Wojna o Energon) * Transformers: Prime (Transformers: Prime) * The Universe Stops with You (Wszechświat zatrzymuje się wraz z tobą) * Twister: The Animated Series (Twister: Serial Animowany) * Wacky Races (Odlotowe wyścigi) * What a Cartoon! (Co za kreskówka!) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Co nowego u Scooby'ego?) * Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner (Struś Pędziwiatr) * Xiaolin Showdown (Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów) * X-Men: Evolution (X-Men: Ewolucja) * The Yogi Bear Show (Miś Yogi) * Young Justice (Liga Młodych) Gallery Cartoon_Network_Logo_-1.png|September 1, 1998 - April 21, 2006 Cartoon_Network_Logo_-2.png|April 21, 2006 - November 26, 2010 Cartoon_Network_International_Logo.png|November 26, 2010 - June 14, 2018 References See also * Cartoon Network (Central & Eastern Europe) * Boomerang (CEE) Official website Cartoon Network Poland Website Category:Polish television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe